Heart and Soul
by SugarGlazed
Summary: Namie buys something special for Saitama, and Genos can't understand why he feels bitter about it.


I got inspired to write this after reading the bonus manga at the end of volume 08 of One Punch Man. It's not much, but it has a little amount of fluff in it.

* * *

Hurrying across the balcony with a spring in her step, Namie stopped at her neighbor's front door and knocked swiftly. She waited a few seconds before her patience wore thin, then did it again.

Sooner or later, Genos appeared before her, glaring between the crack in the door. Once he saw the cheerful teen, his brow raised. He wasn't expecting her; their movie night wasn't until tomorrow.

"Namie," he addressed her. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question and rocked back on her feet. "Is Saitama here? I have something I think he'll like."

Genos stared a moment, struggling to figure out what she might want with his teacher. Usually she popped in to visit Saitama when she found deals he might like – most of his interactions with the charming brunette were done at her apartment – but her arms were empty of supermarket clippings, so Genos didn't understand.

"Is there something wrong? Master is busy reading, but I can handle it for you, if you wish?"

Namie felt heat spread to her face; she dismissed it with a brief shake of her head. "I appreciate it, but it's something only Saitama might like."

Reactions were varied with Genos. He felt anger and he felt annoyance – embarrassment came rarely – but jealousy was something just recently he discovered. Ever since Namie and he chose to date, Genos felt a certain longing for her attention; for her praise. Anyone who stole this from him, the cyborg acted bitter towards – Mumen Rider, for instance, but never his master.

Which is why he wasn't sure what to do or say.

To start, he allowed her into the house. She swept passed him like she barely knew him and departed into the living room. Genos shut the front door bitterly and followed after her, standing near the entrance as Namie spoke quietly with his master.

Planning to return to his chores, and leave them be, Genos snatched his rubber gloves off the counter, but halted when Namie chuckled. He glanced at her wide eyed, seeing her dangle something tiny in front of his master. According to his scanners, the object was made of hard plastic – a key chain he concluded.

"What is that?"

Namie gave him a brief look. "It's the Saitama Strap. I bought it at the toy store for only 100 yen."

"Saitama Strap?!"

Genos moved to her side, getting a better look. It was indeed a key chain of sorts; a key chain of his master. A horrible one at that.

"Why show this to Master Saitama? It does not have his likeness."

Namie scoffed. "No need to be rude. It's not the point. I bought it because I'm a fan. Who cares if it's lame."

"Master does," Genos argued. He wasn't sure why, but annoyance filled him.

Ignoring them both, Saitama took the strap and dangled it from his gloved finger. It really was lame, but he welcomed the effort Namie gave to support him. Still, the creators could have captured his likeness a little better. "The face is way off."

Genos snapped out his phone, hearing his concerns. "I will complain to the manufacturer."

Knowing that arguing with him was no use, Namie rolled her eyes. She watched Genos disappear into the kitchen, phone to his ear, and sighed deeply.

"What has gotten into him?"

"Maybe he's jealous because he doesn't have one of these," Saitama said. He bounced the key chain of himself like a bobber. "He's an S-class hero, but I've never seen a single accessory modeled after him."

Namie again shook her head, this time in disagreement. "That can't be the reason. Genos has lots of figurines – one for every armor he's ever been seen in. The cheapest one is selling for 100,000 yen."

"Are you serious? And mine was 100 yen?"

Saitama slumped onto his back in defeat. A question popped into his mind. "So then, why don't you have one of Genos? I mean … you guys are dating – however that works."

"Why would I need a figure of him?" The confused brunette puckered a brow. "I have the real Genos."

"Namie?!"

She smiled towards the blond, who stood in the kitchen, staring at her through the frame. He must have overheard her, but Namie wasn't sure he understood.

"Don't you see, Genos … I don't want a fake version of you. There's no need for such material things, not when I get to be with the real you; learn from the real you."

Namie moved briskly over to the frame that separated them and lifted up onto her forearms, ushering the wordless blond forward so that she could press a brief kiss onto his cold synthetic lips.

"Put a price tag on that."

He stiffened up; she was right. His anger was unnecessary. Taking out his notebook he began to write down her words – Namie had her own notebook. "I see. Thank you for setting me straight. I should call the manufacturers back and cancel that order I made for all the key chains of master they had in stock."

Namie sighed. _What did he plan to do with so many?_

* * *

Part of the Nostalgia series. More to come for Genos later. Garou and Sonic are next, so stay tuned.


End file.
